Gasper Watteau
A specialist in the field of Incarnate research, Dr. Gasper Watteau was unsuccessful in his experiments to forcefully awaken Incarnate abilities in his test subjects. Unbeknownst to him his efforts were secretly being sabotaged, rendering his program a failure. The laboratory and its increasing dead occupants, the failed experiments, were soon to be closed down. The initiator of the research program, the President of the United States, was trying to quickly bury everything before it could come to light. During the chaos of the forceful closure, Dr. Watteau unintentionally awakened his own Incarnate - the Grim Reaper. Amidst the squirming, writhing undead aftermath, Dr. Watteau's strong will to survive pushed him to escape and take command of these beings to exact revenge. Now, wanted as an incarnate terrorist by international authorities, he pursues a path of vengeance against President Sanders and the United States government, his zombie hordes ever increasing along the way. Moves list *'Ranged Attack' (Enflamed): Uses a flamethrower to spread flames over a wide area in front of you. Any zombies caught in the inferno will be set aflame, meaning they will inflict additional damage. *'Special Move 1' (Stun/Poison): Spread shot that stuns the enemy. This also poisons them, draining their life bit by bit. Use it on zombies to make them swell up larger and do additional damage. *'Special Move 2' (Tag Combo Launch): Combine with various directional inputs to summon zombies, zombie dogs, or jet pack zombies and set them loose upon the enemy. *'Character Ability Power': Unleashes a wave of zombies. You can press the projectile button during the wave to order them to scatter. *'N + Melee Attack': A simple Melee Attack that can be continued into a spinning combo. *'←→ + Melee Attack': A Melee Attack that swings around to the enemy's side, allowing you to evade incoming projectiles. This is also an effective way to sidestep an enemy's guard. *'↑ + Melee Attack' (Tag Combo Launch): Hurls your opponent into the air to initiate a Tag Combo. *'↓ + Melee Attack': A zombie grabs you by the legs and swings you in a giant circle for a wide-range attack. Any zombies hit by this attack will fly off as a projectile. *'Tag Combo - Ranged' (Poison): Finishes a Tag Combo by firing a poison shot for massive damage. Enemy's life will continue to drain bit by bit. *'Tag Combo - Melee': Finishes a Tag Combo by intercepting the enemy and eviscerating them with your chainsaw scythe for maximum damage. *'Awakening': Action gauge consumption rate decreases for you and your partner. Enemy long-range attacks are more likely to miss. Tag combo damage is increased. Grim - Long-Range Attack Grim - Special Move 1 Grim - Special Move 2 Grim - Unique Action Grim - Short-Range N Grim - Short-Range LR Grim - Short-Range F Grim - Short-Range R Grim - Tag Combo Long-Range Grim - Tag Combo Short-Range Awakening - Grim Reaper Media Videos Images Grim Reaper.jpg|Grim Reaper GRIM Costume lightbox.jpg|Costume Customization GRIM Head lightbox.jpg|Head Customization GRIM Weapon lightbox.jpg|Weapon Customization GrimSS.jpg GrimSS1.jpg GrimSS2.jpg GrimSS3.jpg GrimSS4.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Incarnates